


Pleasant Surprise

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gundam Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam cockpits are not meant for sex, but this was the girl that had changed the hearts of humanity. She was going to make this cockpit work for her; he could see it in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Church of Lemons 2011. Un-beta'd cause I finished this ultra last-minute. Special thanks to my friend Harrison for talking me through coming up with this plot. I have no idea if I pulled it off, so I'll let you all be the judge of that. This is also my first GW story, so I hope I kept them in character enough. :S

Heero Yuy isn't the sort of young man that is surprised by very much. You don't fight in and live through the war to end all wars without coming out knowing a thing or two. For instance, he can always expect Duo to pop up and find him even if he doesn't want to be found. As the other pilot would put it, 'it's his duty as Heero's best friend to never leave him alone'. As such randomly seeing Duo is so common that it can no longer be considered random at all.

See? Easy to see coming and not at all surprising. However there does exist in the universe a force that will never cease to make his eyes pop wide open. It has light brown hair, soft blue eyes and goes by the name of Relena Darlian. It is this force, this young woman, which is responsible for his current state of being. Namely with his pants half down, soft pink lips panting kisses into his neck and a soft, supple, squirming body rubbing up against him as he weaves Wing Zero through an array of laser shots.

Let’s backtrack a moment. This whole thing started in a way that is decidedly not surprising. The Vice Foreign Minister had been kidnapped. Again. It had only been only six months since he had battled with Zechs that last time and the world, for all it knew, was in a state of peace. Of course humans are humans and even if they are not trying to create war, they are trying to create power for themselves. How better to do that than to kidnap the shining example of peace the entire Earth Sphere looked towards hopefully? 

They did not expect that a former Gundam pilot would come crashing into their headquarters a mere two hours after their plan was put into action. Their organization had been laughable at best, so much so that when Heero opened the door to Relena’s cell he found the girl not at all worried. In fact the only danger she seemed to be in was of becoming quite bored of looking at the dull walls. Having been tied up, arms behind her back, ankles demurely crossed, seemed to have not bother her at all. As such, Heero did not worry as he cut the binds around her ankles. 

He did however have to stop before he could get to her wrists though, as a stray member of the organization had turned up trying to stop them. Heero incapacitated the man quickly, turning to see Relena closing her eyes tight, her head turned to the side a bit. Even after seeing war up close and personal, after having been taken against her will by these men, she still didn’t want to watch someone get hurt. It was very Relena. 

Not wanting to be bothered with another stray man, Heero forwent freeing Relena’s wrists and instead just lifted her bodily up and pulled her along. He’ll admit to being distracted for a moment by the swaying of her black pleated skirt against her pale legs. But there was something very fetching about seeing her that type of clothing. It made her look young again, like the girl he first met on the sand or the prissy girl that cried over a ripped invitation. Instead of looking like someone that was no longer shocked to find herself kidnapped and being rescued by a man that once held her at gun point. 

None of that should be normal, but it is nonetheless. 

The pair was in the cockpit of Zero in nearly no time, Heero climbing into the suit first and pulling her in after. It took a little wiggling, but soon enough the pair was in the small space as comfortably as possible. Which isn’t very comfortable at all, but Relena is hardly a girl to complain and Heero can reach everything just fine so there’s no harm done. He’ll just ignore the fact at the skirt had ridden up above her knee in the commotion and that her chest was very close to his face. No need to think about the fact that if he tilts his head a bit and looks down, he’d be able to see down her shirt nearly perfectly. That’s not at all important now. 

What is important is the armed aircraft carrier and two mobile suits that followed them out of the hanger and into the starlit skies. Battle reflexes kicked in quickly and Heero pushed forward the switch to turn on the rocket thrusters. The entire suit gave a lurch forward and Relena jostled in his lap, her shoulder hitting the side of the cockpit. Though he needed to keep his eyes on the monitors in front of him, he couldn’t help but spare her a glance to check on her. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, breaking the silence that had accompanied them since he opened her cell door. 

“Yes.” She replied simply, looking over his shoulder, though he could see that she was worrying her bottom lip a bit. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Always trying to make sure she wasn’t a burden, despite the fact that she requires her own security force to protect. A security force he’d pick apart after this and send Noin and Une a lengthy briefing about. Right now though, he needed to focus on the task at hand. He nodded his understanding at Relena before refocusing on the monitors. It looked like the mobiles suits had managed to keep up with his speed. Though they were standard looking Leos, they must have been upgraded in some way. Perhaps this group was not so clumsily done afterall. 

A laser shot heading their direction had Heero jutting to the left, another shot moving them back towards the right. Usually he’d have returned fire or engaged in combat by now. However he had Relena to think about too. While he was accustomed to the jostle and movement of battle, able to move with the machine as it glided through the air, Relena was not. Her body kept rolling around on top of his, this way and that and with her hands still tied she had little chance to steady herself. 

Another shot at them had the girl moving even farther into his lap, her skirt ridding up even more. She moaned in his ear, clearly uncomfortable and Heero couldn’t help but feel bad. Relena wiggled a bit more on top of him, her legs rubbing together in a way he couldn’t help but find a bit hypnotic. The sounds she made in his hear transforming into something else all together and causing his mind to fog up just a bit. It was distracting enough that he didn’t even notice the last laser blast towards them. 

It rocked the cabin hard, pushing Relena right up against his stomach, the hot skin of her newly exposed stomach touching his usual green tank. She let out another sound, a cross between a grunt and a moan and it went straight down to his groin. A groin that was now poking into her leg where it was draped over him. 

His eyes opened wide in shock, embarrassment, something. He looked at her, even as he pushed Zero faster along the skies. What he found was not what he was expecting. Instead of her looking away in embarrassment, or giving him shocked, disgusted eyes, her eyes instead were locked on his looking deeper than he ever remembered them being. They seemed to have hardened too, almost like the look in her eye when she was determined to change someone’s mind despite it all, but with a new twist in it. 

The young man opened his mouth to say something; apologies maybe, perhaps question her stare. Instead he found himself unable to speak. The leg over his lap pushed down into him harder, a shot of red hot pleasure coiling in his gut at the feel of the pressure. 

“Relena?” 

The name came out sounding chocked and perhaps a bit higher pitched than usual. The only response he got was another push on his crotch, and a moan in his ear. She wiggled a bit more, her legs clenched tight, rubbing together, even as her arms wiggled behind her uselessly. Her voice breathed his name in his ear, breathy and needy sounding and finally it clicked in his head. Relena Darlian was turned on by being tied up and on his lap in the cockpit of Zero. 

Holy shit. 

Heero pulled his eyes away from hers, looking pointedly at the monitors. He had no idea what to do right now, making his only fallback piloting them to safety. That he could do with no confusion at all. Except the wigging of her in his lap was causing his jeans to tighten uncomfortably and the sounds she was making in his hear were making his body shiver, his fingers slipping a bit on the panel. 

“Heero.” 

Oh god, would she stop saying his name. 

Hurriedly he focused on the two suits chasing them. They were getting closer, the shots more and more accurate. He could easily lose them, but if he pushed the boosters any faster he risked hurting Relena who was not accustomed to the pressure. Hurting her was not an option. He’d have to stand his ground. So he pulled the beam saber out from the left shoulder of Zero, pulling the suit to a stop. The Leos stopped as well and Heero could tell they were eyeing the saber and their chances of survival now that the Gundam pilot had decided to face them. 

His name in his ear tried to catch his attention, but he ignored it. What he could not ignore, however, was the feel of Relena adjusting on his lap. Somehow she had managed to jam a leg in one corner of the cockpit and her shoulder in another, and was using the leverage to swing the other leg over his lap properly. Instinctively his hand reached out to the small of her back to steady her, unknowingly helping her get into position, groin to groin. The smile she gave him seemed out of place on her normally serious face; far too playful and sneaky, too tempting. 

She rocked against him again, except in her new position she was much harder to ignore. Relena’s head bent towards his neck again and he worried she was going to breathe his name again. But no, her plan was so much worse. Instead he felt her soft lips touching his heated skin and he couldn’t keep his own moan from growing from his gut. His eyes closed briefly as his senses, so easily able to withstand pain and torture, found something that they could not stand up against. 

Thankfully he regained himself quick enough to look over Relena’s shoulder and see that the two suites were charging. Heero moved the suit out of the way, ending up behind the two pilots and in the prime spot to take them both out quickly. 

But a powerful thrust into his lap distracted his actions and instead he missed his opportunity. He felt he should be angry or annoyed, instead he just felt hot and hard. The girl that had stumbled her way into his life at the worst possible time was on his lap, wet and needy. The girl that he could not kill, whose life he valued above all others, whose face he thought of at inappropriate times, whose lips he had always watched so longing as she made her well spoken speeches. Well, even he has his limits as to how much he could take without buckling under the pressure. 

His hips jerked up to meet her push downward and the squeak of shock in his ear made him push up even harder. The feeling of her sex against his was almost too much to take. Her skirt had bunched up and out the way long ago, leaving only her panties and his jeans between them and damned if it wasn’t the most amazingly frustrating barrier ever. It seemed that Relena felt the same way too, because her panting had gotten heavier, her kisses on his neck sloppier. 

“Relena, are you…”

“Yes.” She said again, her voice slightly muffled against his skin. “Please.” 

At the same time they looked at each other and though she had not said much, that was enough for him. Any resolve he had to prevent this from happening crumbled in the wake of the needy swirls in her eyes that begged for him to make her feel oh so good. 

“Put your hands here.” He said, his already low voice coming out a bit graveling. With his eyes he indicated a set of buttons that would help them maintain their speed and she felt more than saw her put her still bound hands where he said. The angle must be uncomfortable for her, but she didn’t complain, just whimpered more as she pushed into him again, her body seeming to hum with the need to have this just happen already. 

There was no helping the smile on his face as he used his now free hand to reach between them. It brushed against her clit, making her squeak again, but he ignored that for now. Instead moved the Gundam to the left, out of the way of another shot towards them, as his other hand undid the button and zipper of his jeans. His tanned hand reached in and pulled out his aching, dripping cock, his breath coming out at a hiss at the feeling of having it freed. 

His eyes looked at her again. Chest heaving, skirt bunched up, stomach partial exposed, eyes dark and deep. She looked nothing like the Relena that the world knew. She was too wanton for them to know, too raw and open and needy and taking, instead of giving. 

It was gorgeous. 

If there was time, he’d love to explore every inch of this new Relena. Taste the nipples he knew were hard under her clothes; kiss the flat stomach that clenched in anticipation. He couldn’t though. His piloting hand pushed them towards the closest Leo, taking a lethal swipe at the machine even as Relena pushed up on her legs and aligned herself. 

This was not his first time. A man has needs and though physical needs can be a barrier to a soldier, sometimes even he has to listen to them. Not many times, never quite fulfilling enough, but still the biting urge was taken care of. His mind wonders for a split second about her needs and her releases, but as her tight channel engulfed his shaft, the thought quickly left his mind. 

There wasn’t a lot of room in here to begin with, let alone for two people to be in. Gundam cockpits are not meant for sex, but this was the girl that had changed the hearts of humanity. She was going to make this cockpit work for her; he could see it in her eyes. Relena began to rock against him again; the feel of her walls around him making the action so much better than it was before. 

Her legs probably hurt being in the position for so long. Her panties pushed to the side couldn’t be comfortable like that and his shifting to still pilot had to be annoying. But the sound she made seemed to indicate that she didn’t care. 

Heero gave a great lurch forward pushing hard into Relena as another laser beam was sent at them from the remaining pilot. This guy needed to go. Pushed the Gundam faster, perhaps faster than he should with an inexperienced person in there with him, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. Relena was rocking against him harder and faster, her head thrown back, panting, whimpering, pushing into him more and more and his body couldn’t help but obey the need to go faster in every way. 

Soon he was right in front of the last Leo, the pilot inside surely saying his goodbyes as Relena screamed one final time, higher than ever as her juices flowed faster. He gave one last vicious swipe at the suit and the light of it exploding only added to the stars he saw as he spilled inside her, the feel of her walls milking him tight and painful, becoming too much to take any longer. 

Panting, the young man allowed himself a couple minutes to lay collapsed on his lover’s chest, her deep breaths moving his head up and down. There was no telling what this would mean for them now, because they had crossed a barrier they hadn’t even know they were behind until they shattered it. But right now, Heero felt sated like he never had before, as if he had never fully grasped how thirsty he had been until the water had come rushing at him. 

Right now, in this moment, sated was enough. Besides, the only way to live a good life was to act on your emotions. 


End file.
